


I Need You

by spnassbutttrash666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Depressed Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sam Winchester Hates Gabriel But Only For Like One Chapter, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Self Confidence Issues, Self Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666
Summary: Gabriel has been resurrected post apocalypse. Only trouble is, now angels are hated by anyone who knows about them, except for Castiel. What Gabriel doesn't expect, is that his long term crush, Sam Winchester, as part of the hatred circle. Gabriel needs to show Sam that he died for him, and hopefully get Sam to love him back. But, Sam is stubborn. Will Gabriel be able to convince Sam he isn't bad? Or will he be thrown out, and hated forever?





	1. He's Back

The first thing he registered was the intense pain shooting from his back to his wings. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. The moon wasn't shining. The sky was blanketed with clouds.

His skin prickled with cold, and his head pounded. He forced himself to stand, ignoring the screaming protests of his wings. He heard the sound of his brothers and sisters shouting and crying for help. He tried to reach out to them, but could barely even stand, let alone use his powers.

He thought it rather stupid that an all-powerful archangel was this helpless. Still, he knew where he needed to go. He needed to reach the Winchesters. He tried to fly but barely made it two miles before his strength faded.

He knew there was only one thing he could do. Pray and hope one of his siblings would help him.

 

"Hey, Cassie. If you can hear me, I need a bit of help." He waited for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat. He was about to call to another of his siblings when the fluttering of wings behind him caught his attention.

"Hello, Gabriel." The deep voice spoke. Gabriel turned around, a smile on his face. It dropped once he saw his brother's cold glare.

"I uh, guess this is a bad time to make a joke?" Gabriel grinned sheepishly.

"Very. Why did you call?"

"Like I said, Cassie, I need help. I don't know where I am, or what I'm going to do. I was hoping you or the Winchesters could help me."

"It is not safe for you, brother. Or any other angel for that matter. I am the only one who is not hated."

"Hated? Why would I be hated?"

"The Apocalypse is over, but Sam and Dean have grown to hate angels ever since. Even you. They see your death as a 'job off their list'. Sam seems to hate you more than Dean though."

"Oh." Was all Gabriel replied. He remembered everything he'd done to the Winchesters. But, surely they wouldn't still be holding a grudge?

"I should be taking you to them, and allowing them to either kill you or send you away."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I have seen the deaths and enslavement of many of our brothers and sisters. I do not think I can handle another."

"Take me to them." Gabriel requested.

"I told you I can no-"

"Yes, you can. And you will. Please, Castiel." Castiel sighed in resignation.

"Very well. But do not say I did not warn you."

 

 

 

Castiel flew himself and Gabriel to the Men of Letters Bunker. Castiel opened the door and went inside, Gabriel following closely.

"Sam. Dean," Castiel called out. The brothers snapped their heads up from whatever they were doing and looked from Castiel to Gabriel.

"What's he doing here? Alive?" Dean growled.

"He does not know. He woke up in a field a few states from here, and requested that I bring him here."

"Why?" Sam asked, his voice void of emotion.

"I do not hold the answer to that." Castiel turned to Gabriel, and Gabriel cowered and slunk to the ground.

"I...Well...Funny story is..."

"Just spit it out!" Dean yelled impatiently. Gabriel flinched.

"I have nowhere else to go. I thought maybe you could help me."

"And why would we help you?" Sam sneered. Hearing those words from the man he loved made Gabriel wince, and his heart hurt.

"Because you guys are supposed to help those who need it! I need help!" Gabriel almost yelled.

"Doesn't mean you deserve it." Dean shrugged.

 

"Look, I know I've done some shitty stuff to you two."

"Damn right."

"But, I hoped I could make it up to you. I'm not much use at the moment, but maybe I cou-" He was cut off by a violent cough that wracked his body. Blood discharged from his mouth, and Castiel was by his side in an instant. Gabriel thought he saw concern in Sam's eyes, but it quickly faded.

"Sam, Dean. Please. Allow him to heal, and then we'll decide his fate." Castiel pleaded. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"Fine. He can stay. But Sammy is looking after him. I'm not having anything to do with that sonuvabitch."

"What? Why me?" Sam complained.

"Cause he was your little crush. Not mine." Dean muttered hurriedly. Sam threw him a bitch face.

"Whatever. Hopefully, he'll heal quickly. Then we can get rid of him." Sam towered above Gabriel, offering a hand to him. Gabriel took it, allowing Sam to pull him up. Castiel gave Gabriel a look of sympathy, then followed Dean.

"You'll be staying in one of the spare rooms," Sam grumbled.

"Thanks," Gabriel said, not bothering to be cocky. Sam hmphed, and led Gabriel down the hallway into a room. It was standard but warm.

"I'll bring you some food," Sam said and left the room. Gabriel sighed and sat on the bed. Why did Sam hate him so much? He had died for him. He stood up to Lucifer, even though he knew it was hopeless. Yet, Sam didn't seem to care. The sound of a bowl on the bedside table uprooted him from his thoughts.

"Pumpkin soup. Dean made it."

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Gabriel asked, trying to smile, but it hurt.

"I don't know. Try it and see." Gabriel picked up the warm bowl and put a spoonful of soup into his mouth. It wasn't poisoned as far as he could taste, but it was very pleasant.

"My compliments to the chef." Gabriel chuckled lightly.

"Look, Gabriel, as much as I appreciate the fact you died for us, that was then. This is now. Dean thinks I'm over-reacting with my bitterness. But things haven't been easy. I hope you can understand." "

Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriel asked, all traces of joking gone.

"Not really. But, I will say that things got bad after you died." With that, Sam left Gabriel to eat. After he finished, he crept into the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. He sped back to his room and flopped onto the bed. A wave of exhaustion washed over him. He crawled into the sheets and curled up into a ball. He fell into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could hear the light snores of the Archangel next door. Dean had gone to bed early and Cas had gone with him. Sam didn't want to know what they were doing. He tried to relax, but something was pulling at the back of his mind.

Gabriel was alive. After all these years, he has come back. Surely everything Sam had felt for the previously dead Archangel in the past was just that. In the past.

Yet, he couldn't help the guilt that settled in his stomach. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was supposed to hate him. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of yelling.

They were coming from Gabriel's room. Sam sped out and barged into Gabriel's room. The Archangel's body was spasming, almost like he was having a seizure. A golden glow emitted from him and spread throughout the room.

Sam's first decision was to pull him from his nightmare. But, just as he was about to shake him awake, Gabriel whimpered.

"P-please...I'm sorry...Don't hurt me..." Sam felt his heart constrict at the sound of Gabriel's pain filled voice. He touched his shoulder, effectively waking Gabriel up. Gabriel gasped and shoved Sam away. It hurt him on the inside, but he ignored the sensation when Gabriel started hyperventilating and trembling.

Sam knew the signs of a panic attack easily, considering he had gone through them multiple times. He cautiously approached Gabriel, standing still every time he got a frightened look thrown his way.

"Gabriel, you're having a panic attack. You need to breathe." He showed Gabriel how to breathe, and could see Gabriel struggling to make his breaths even with Sam's. Once Gabriel stopped shaking, he attempted to walk a bit closer. Gabriel watched him but kept steadying his breathing.

Sam opened his mouth to ask Gabriel if he could touch him, when Gabriel's hand shot out, holding onto his wrist. Even in his panicked state, he had the strength to pull Sam down to sit next to him. Sam sat slowly, so as not to scare the archangel anymore. Once he was seated, Gabriel barrelled into Sam, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

He cried in Sam's chest, whimpering between weeps.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't be here...I should have stayed dead..." Gabriel said in between gasps of breath. Tears burned Sam's eyes. He fought them back, gulping.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly.

"I was in Hell...and Lucifer...he hurt me...then he turned into you, and started saying things...that I was worthless and undeserving of your attention...and, of course, he's right. Bet you're just fighting to not shiver in disgust right now, eh? Go ahead, kiddo. Can't hurt any worse than an angel blade." Instead, Sam held Gabriel. When Gabriel pulled back, he cupped his face, stroking Gabriel's cheek. Tear tracks stained Gabriel's face, whose lip was quivering, fighting the urge to burst into sobs again.

"He's wrong. You're not worthless. And as far as undeserving...the only thing you don't deserve is all the shit that happened to you. I haven't been very kind to you."

"You have every right to-"

"No, Gabriel. I had no right to shun you away. Nothing was your fault. I was being very unfair. And I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Better late than never." The corner of Sam's mouth turned upwards into a smile. Gabriel yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Dad, I'm tired. Panic attacks and crying seem to take a lot outta ya, 'ey Moose?"

"Yeah. Guess so. Want me to go?" Gabriel whimpered.

"Please don't...I mean...I don't want you to leave..."

"Okay. I won't. I'll stay here." Sam laid Gabriel on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He pulled a chair over and sat on it next to Gabriel. Gabriel hadn't let go of his wrist, but Sam didn't mind. As Gabriel's breathing became slower and more even, his grip slackened slightly. Sam didn't move from his spot.


End file.
